Victoria's Secret
by Smackdown-GM
Summary: What happened between Victoria and Trish in the past that made Victoria into such a psycho? Did Trish really sleep her way to the top? READ AND REVIEW!


===============================  
  
Victoria's Secret  
  
===============================  
  
This story has some foul language and sexual references in it. Although none of it is graphic, it is suggested that no one under the age of thirteen read the following story.  
  
===============================  
  
Victoria and Trish Stratus are trademarks of the WWE and I do not own them!  
  
All of this story is fictional!  
  
===============================  
  
Why didn't anyone believe her? Victoria had told everyone how Trish had slept her way to her spot in the WWE, leaving her behind. Trish had always said that they'd make it together... and then, she betrayed poor Victoria. While Miss. Stratus trained to become a great wrestler and manager; Victoria was forced to work as a maid just to support herself.  
  
As Victoria ran that comb through her jet black locks, all the memories flooded back to her as they always seemed to. She could still remember it like it was just happening. It had been almost five years ago... the day had started out normally, but by the next morning, Victoria's life would change forever.  
  
It has been a beautiful day. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and Victoria was laying upon the beach in a blue bikini as the photographer worked busily to get both her and Trish Stratus in on the same day. The two women had been friends for quite a while and Victoria considered the other woman a sister. The biggest bond between then, however, was their love for wrestling. They had talked for a while about becoming divas together and tomorrow they were meeting some World Wrestling Federation execs about becoming just that.  
  
Once the last few shots had been taken of her, the photographer would call a break and Victoria would got join Trish on a beach towel laid out for the two fitness models. As her firm bottom was eased down beside her friend, those chocolate eyes would slowly move to the light blue sky above them.  
  
" Do you think they'll hire us both?" she said.  
  
" Mmm? Oh, probably. I mean, we both are the definition of diva," responded a rather confident Trish as she popped another saltine cracker into her mouth. She hadn't had time to eat breakfest this morning, so she had been chowing down on the snacks all day.  
  
" You're probably right, Trish. Oh! I forgot to tell you... I ordered the wrestling pay-per-view for tonight, if you want to come over," Victoria said rather excitedly as she reached over Trish and grabbed up one of those crackers from the box.  
  
"Sounds good to me. I'll bring the popcorn."  
  
Victoria went all that day thinking about her meeting with Trish that night. The two usually did watch the wrestling events together, but pay-per- views were something extra special for them. They always made it into a little party between the two of them with drinks and snacks. It was just a way for them to relax.  
  
The women sat on the couch with a bowl of buttered popcorn between them, their dainty hands dipping in every now and then to grab some more morsels to satisfy their hunger. Then, as a boring, undercard match; the two would let out a groan.  
  
" Why do they even book these matches?! What are they good for?!" yelled Vic as her gaze was directed over at the buxom blonde beside her.  
  
Trish would simply chuckle a little bit, but not like she usually would to Victoria's sarcasm. Tonight was different. She had something more in mind than just watching wrestling and pigging out. She would turn to face her friend as a sultry smile slipped onto pink painted hues. She then began to speak in a tone low enough for just them to hear, " Victoria... Listen, I can't lie. I came over here and had a second motive. You see, I'm attracted to you. I have been for a long time."  
  
Victoria didn't know how to react! Her mouth hung ajar slightly in disbelief... but then Trish reached over and grabbed her hands and tiny kisses were rained over the knuckles. She didn't pull away, though. Why should she? She had always considered Trish as a sister... could she be something more? She trusted no one more than the beauty from Toronto.  
  
That night, Trish and Victoria explored each other and turned that friendship into something more... or so Victoria thought. The next morning, the raven-haired beauty awoke, hoping to find her new lover beside her... but she didn't. Then, eyes wandered to her alarm clock, but it's face was blank. Someone had unplugged it! Victoria was sure she had set it for her meeting tomorrow incase she conked out during the pay-per-view.  
  
Vic' leapt up from her place upon her bed and ran as fast as her stong legs could carry her. Into the kitchen she went and looked at the little clock on the upper, right hand corner of her microwave. It was 11:43 AM... Her meeting with the WWE execs had been scheduled for nine o'clock. Trish had betrayed her in the worst way possible.  
  
Victoria didn't get her chance to be a diva until years later... after Trish's career had already taken off. In the meantime, she had worked degrading jobs and lived with the fact she had been played as a fool by her friend and someone she thought actually loved her. Never again would she allow that to happen! She would get Trish back for what she had done! She would show the world what a bitch she was! She would show them all!  
  
So in the end... Victoria had been telling the truth. Trish Stratus had slept her way to the top... it had been with Victoria. 


End file.
